


Главная талигойская ценность

by Isabelle80



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [1]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle80/pseuds/Isabelle80
Summary: Отрывки из тайных записок Штанцлера, составленных им самим
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Главная талигойская ценность

...какой-то кошмар. Сегодня не выдержал, пошел, наступил королю с размаху прямо на сапог. Извините, говорю, Ваше Величество. Что ж вы неосторожно-то так под ногами путаетесь.

Король весь скривился, сморщился, стоит, за ногу держится. Ничего страшного, говорит, граф Штанцлер. Случается. Ждем вас на вечернее заседание государственного совета, срочно требуется ваше ценное содействие.

Ужас просто, я хоть и знал, насколько они все тронутые, да и то впечатлился.

Пошел, наплевал королеве в душу: дескать, бледно-розовый ей совсем не к лицу, а в светло-голубом кожа и вовсе становится блеклая, как у покойницы. Королева перекосилась, обрела тот чудный вишневый оттенок, что так идет к ее волосам, нежным голоском сквозь стиснутые зубы поблагодарила за науку и осведомилась, а не угодно ль мне будет продиктовать какого письма?

Ее шадди не пои, дай письмо под диктовку написать. Так если б она еще хоть слушала, что я несу — нет, сидит себе и строчит, как Создатель на душу положит. А самое главное — того, что понапишет, ни за что после не читать, ведь волосы же просто дыбом становятся и выпадают, а у меня и без того залысины! И эти ее горячие отвары, все время под рукой — в прошлый раз еле удержал, а уж как она к кружке рвалась и клялась, что ей требуется.

А после, как письмо запечатает, велит отдать тому, кто больше понравится. Мне-то несложно вспомнить, кто в последний раз на меня косо посмотрел, а вот из-за портьер выволакивать, куда они при одном виде конверта с леопардом шарахаются, уже несподручно — у меня, в конце концов, возраст!

Не знаю, воистину не знаю, сколько еще выдержу. Думал пойти позлить Алву, но у нас тут главное придворное правило: не злить Алву, так что...

...меня остановил кардинал и поинтересовался, с чего это я пренебрегаю своими обязанностями и уже с неделю не являюсь на заседания. У него, видите ли, без меня совершенно пропадает вдохновение.

Знаю я его вдохновение, еще б он меня слушал когда. То есть он-то, конечно, слушает, и очень тщательно, и даже в книжечку записывает, да ведь толку с того, если делает потом совершенно по-другому?

А ведь как я поначалу старался, все надеялся помочь умным советом. После пробовал и то предлагать, что самому не нравится — результат был не лучше, так что под конец я вовсе отчаялся и стал нести откровенную чушь: вон, давеча ляпнул, мол, надобно бы тех павлинов, что император Дивин прислал в дар для королевского сада, перекрасить в талигойский черный цвет. И что же я вижу на следующий день: павлины все поголовно белые...

...гайифский посол спросил меня прямо на банкете, не соглашусь ли я шпионить на Гайифу и всячески продвигать ее интересы, а император, дескать, в долгу не останется. Пришлось сообщить ему, что у меня эксклюзивный контракт с Дриксен. Кардинал, что рядом стоял, немедленно отвернулся, а король обратил взор в потолок и, кажется, даже начал насвистывать.

Только Алва уставился на меня горящими глазами да осведомился, не угодно ль мне прослушать занимательную лекцию про достоинства кэналлийского виноделия?

Алва — знатный алкоголик. Только повод дай, тут же норовит разливаться ласточкой про особенности разных кэналлийских вин, как будто без него мы, при дворе с юности привычные к вкусу изысканных напитков, ни за что на свете не разберемся. И ведь каждый раз с самого начала, а попробуй его останови, пока он не закончит — проще бешеного жеребца в галопе успокоить. Еще один подобный доклад — и я сбегу, честное слово, сбегу!

И еще все время пытается меня споить, чуть ли в глотку вино не закачивает. Страшно представить, что придумает в следующий раз. А ведь мне нельзя, я старый больной человек, у меня, в конце концов, слабый желудок, у меня печень, мне, может, поутру *далее размыто слезами и неразборчиво*...

...заявился очередной молодой человек из новеньких, этот вовсе не церемонился, сразу достал из кармана путеводный лист. Так, говорит, сейчас мне к вам, граф Штанцлер, после обеда в садик к королеве Катарине, а к вечеру к Алве — посмотреть, насколько тот нравится.

Еще бы им Алва не нравился. И ведь каждому, буквально каждому в первую очередь интересно, соблазняет ли Алва напропалую юных благородных господ, как о том рассказывают. Я сперва говорил чистую правду: Алва давно импотент, попробовали б сами выхлестывать четыре галлона за неделю. Что болтают всякое, так на то специальная служба пропаганды есть, а сам-то он лишь с подневольными связывается, кто за монету любое подтвердит, или напоит даму до беспамятства, а то и вовсе только на гитаре сыграет да шуток порассказывает, чтоб похихикала — в том, признаться, он мастер. А кто рассказать чего может, к тем он и близко не подходит, врет, будто спать с ними некуртуазно да пошло.

Вот только молодым людям все не в коня корм, так что я с отчаянья и ради спасения юношества стал пробовать по-другому: быть может, их хоть как-то проймет. Теперь говорю всем, что Алва совершенный совратитель, спит со всем, что повстречается, а что не встретит — подстережет и переспит; ублажает и короля, и королеву, а то и четырех лекарей; близко подходить вовсе рискованно, того и гляди скомпрометирует, а соблазнить ему — как кагета шпагой проткнуть; да и вовсе по дворцу, признаться, гулять уж становится небезопасно.

Этот тоже: выслушал все с горящими глазами, а потом интересуется, правда ли та история с Джастином Приддом. А что тут скажешь, хоть, честно говоря, Придд сам виноват. Он мне всего один вопрос задал: что за человек герцог Алва. А как я ему рассказал, что Алва совершенное чудовище, тут же ринулся в сад и бросился Алве на шею.

Та картина? Была, разумеется. Да если б она одна была! Дамы при дворе просто с ума сходили, тут и стихи писали, и поэмы, и рассказы, и картины рисовали, и даже челлендж какой-то был...

...руки до сих пор дрожат. Сегодня не устоял, бросился в ноги к кардиналу: отпустите меня, говорю, Ваше Преосвященство. Я ведь двадцать лет как кансилльер, а до сих пор не знаю, что значит это умное слово. Какие у меня обязанности-то, кроме тех юношей, что прибыли ко двору и сразу ко мне заявляются? Еще и мнение все хотят знать, да хоть бы один добрый человек толком послушал.

Кардинал меня поднял, всучил шадди. Успокойтесь, мол, граф Штанцлер. Это оттого, что вы шадди не пьете, и даже вина не пьете, а если б пили — по десять чашек в день, то и было бы всё замечательно. Отдышитесь и ступайте себе с миром, а то вечером важный совет по вопросу трений с Гайифой.

Нет, говорю как могу спокойно, сил моих больше никаких нету. Вокруг оглянитесь: ведь полный сумасшедший дом. Вы хоть сами подумайте: я ж дриксенец, что я делаю в талигойском государственном совете? Я еще и за Людей Чести, зачем вы держите под боком политическую оппозицию? Да еще и столько лет ее держите, все терпите, слушаете, что я про Алву да королеву рассказываю. Что ж мне с рук спускают-то все? Клянусь — если королю воткну заточку в бок, и то никто не поморщится! Да что с вами всеми не так?!

Заточку — это уж слишком, говорит кардинал задумчиво, заточку — пожалуй, чересчур, придется вас тогда заменить, хотя, если подумать, прекрасная мысль, зайдите с ней попозже. Нельзя вам уходить, граф Штанцлер. Без вас мы как без рук.

У вас, граф Штанцлер, важная миссия. Вы сами-то оглянитесь и поразмыслите: мы ж тут все собрались приличные, достойные люди, искренние патриоты, радетели за отчизну. С кем же нам бороться тогда, чем заниматься, если враги — и те еле-еле по границам жмутся? Как подтвердить нашу истинную добродетель, коли сравнивать будет не с кем? Да и ошибаться нам не должно, мы же все насквозь положительные. Куда б мы пришли, если б ошибки стали совершать, оказались неверными и неидеальными?

Нам нужен критерий зла. То, что определяет скверность и гнусность, та сила, что сводит нас с пути и, если нужно, заставляет вершить дурные поступки: мы же сами, как понимаете, никак не в состоянии. Нам требуется противовес, эталон неправды и мерзости. Не обессудьте, граф Штанцлер, польза от вас такова, что оставить нас вы никак не можете: ведь все мы, остальные, слишком хорошие.

Сбегу, ей-Создатель, точно сбегу, думаю я и киваю горестно. В самый дальний угол залягу, в замке каком потайную комнату найду и там обустроюсь, вот.

Это ж страшно вообразить, говорит далее кардинал, что б только случилось без вас. Быть может, целые группы населения оказались бы скверными, чтоб бороться было с кем и сравнивать: вы подумайте об этих несчастных людях. Или, возможно, — тут кардинал, признаться, распалился, — мне бы даже самому пострадать пришлось? Чтоб я, скажем, оказался не прозорливым политиком, а каким-то унылым глупцом, дураком, а не Дораком? Этого вы желаете?!

Нет уж, граф Штанцлер, терпите: ноша ваша тяжела, но и ценность ее неоспорима. Видите, даже Алва до сих пор, как может, сдерживается...

...я понял. Долго думал и наконец понял. Кардинал не был со мной полностью честен. Я не один такой, есть у них запасной вариант, разумеется. Для гарантии.

Герцоги Окделлы все четыреста последних лет к власти в оппозиции, и чтоб их кто-нибудь трогал. Налоги, штрафы, замок разок разграбить или казнить кого — это завсегда, но титул да владения за измену отобрать, как положено — ни за что и никогда, как-нибудь выкручиваются. Вон Алва в последний мятеж Эгмонта поспешно на дуэли прикончил, как раз вовремя. Заботятся, берегут как как зеницу ока.

Юный сын Окделла вот-вот должен прибыть в столицу. Ручаюсь, Алва с него глаз не спустит, а то и возьмет к себе под опеку прямо сразу: это станет окончательным доказательством. Но и я готов, я нашел выход и знаю, что нужно делать.

Пора: мне следует воспитать себе ученика. Я обучу юношу всему, что знаю, подготовлю его, натренирую думать и действовать, как должно, и тогда, как достигнет он нужной зрелости — тогда, наконец, и смогу я уйти на покой.

Я чувствую: он будет достоин. Он переймет мою великую ношу, он станет тем, кто необходим на этом свете. Уже завтра мы свидимся, и тогда начнется урок.

Ведь кто-то же должен быть истинным злом в этом правильном мире. Кто-то должен страдать за Талиг.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
